


Hallelujah

by witchy_teacup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 2 Samuel Chapter 11, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Even though I hated typing 'Crawley' every time, F/M, First Time, Frivolous Miracles, Gentle Sex, Inspired by a Bible Story, Jerusalem, King David and Bathsheba, Light Angst, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Or Is It?, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Crowley Name Change, Pre-Episode 1, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Too squirming at your feet for me, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, bathing together, biblical era, inspired by a song, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: One night, the King of Israel sees a beautiful woman bathing on a roof. There must be something in the air because on the outskirts of Jerusalem, Aziraphale stumbles upon a  familiar demon in a strikingly similar situation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanvid] Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261618) by [Ariaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaste/pseuds/Ariaste). 



“Brother Aziraphale, thank you for your concern, but all will be well,” David, King of Israel, said dismissing the undercover angel’s concerns yet again.

“Yes, my king,” Aziraphale sighed and turned his back on the King of Israel and left the throne room. When he turned a corner in the hallway, he found himself suddenly engulfed in a bright sterile white light. He froze mid-step and gazed up into the light as the Metatron began to speak, schooling his expression into one of angelic serenity.

“Principality Aziraphale, be still and abide the word of the LORD your God.”

“Speak, oh LORD.”

“On this eve the King of My people shall stray from the path of righteousness. Do not seek to prevent this, for it is a part of the Ineffable Plan. Go in peace and seek to do good.”

“Yes oh LORD. Thank you.”

==

Aziraphale stepped out onto the palace roof. He walked to the edge and sighed in relief as he manifested his wings on the material plane. After a few careful stretches to warm his wings up, he stepped off the roof and flew into the starry night sky. A careful minor miracle kept him hidden from mortal sight as he flew slow ever widening circles around the city. The moon was almost full and the sky was clean except a few scattered wispy clouds.

The angel was nearing the city’s walls when he saw her. The moonlight gilded long copper curls gone dark with water. Pale skin gleamed like marble as the water sluiced over subtle curves. Aziraphale nearly fell out of the sky as he realized who it was bathing on the roof. Somehow he managed to land instead of crash on the roof as warmth flooded his corporation.

Without looking up, Crawley broke the silence, saying, “Hello Angel.”

Aziraphale knew he was staring, but he couldn’t drag his gaze away from the demon’s lithe form. “Crawley…What are you doing here?”

Crawley chuckled quietly and said, “We’ve been on Earth so long, I would have thought you’d recognize bathing when you saw it, Angel.”

Aziraphale frowned, and he said, “No, no, not that. I meant here as in Jerusalem, Crawley.”

“I know, Angel.”

They stayed silent as the demon idly emptied the full pitcher over her shoulders and chest as she carefully chose her next words.

“Tempted a young woman to bathe on her roof...seemed like a good idea, so I thought I’d try it myself...Why are you here?”

“Here as in Jerusalem or here as in...here?” Aziraphale asked feeling uncharacteristically bold. 

Luminous yellow eyes finally, slowly, lifted to meet Aziraphale’s darkened blue eyes. Crawley shivered under the intensity of the angel’s gaze. “Angel,” she breathed.

“Yes, my dear girl?”

“You’re staring.”

“Yes...” Aziraphale murmured, deliberately dragging his gaze down then back up slowly. “Do you want me to stop?”

Crawley shivered again as if she could physically feel his gaze trailing over her skin. “No..” she whispered as that dark gaze finally returned to her eyes.

“Good….you’re quite beautiful my dear. So very lovely in this form...” Aziraphale murmured almost to himself.

Crawley looked away from the intense gaze then frowned. “Tch! Angel, your wings.. they-” she started, stuttering to a stop as she met the angel’s gaze again.

“Yes?” he murmured, only then remembering that he had his wings out.

“When was the last time you groomed them?”

“Hmm, sometime last century I think.”

“Come here, Angel.” She held out one hand that trembled only slightly.

Aziraphale crossed the roof and took her hand. It was his turn to shiver as his robes vanished courtesy of a minor demonic miracle. He let her pull him into the pool of miraculously warm water.

Crawley blushed at the sight of Aziraphale’s naked body, his arousal obvious in the manifestation of his Effort. She dragged her gaze away from it and guided Aziraphale to sit with his back to her. She forced herself to focus her attention on his wings, which were in serious need of attention. 

Aziraphale sighed contentedly as Crawley began running her long, slender fingers through his feathers. He had forgotten how pleasurable grooming one’s wings could be. He relaxed against the earthen wall of the tub, folding his arms on the side and resting his chin on them. 

Crawley was meticulous in her work, delicately straightening and smoothing each feather in turn. She let herself get lost in the task, relaxing enough to begin softly singing an old hymn. 

Aziraphale smiled as he listened to the Babylonian roll off the demon’s tongue, the tune hauntingly beautiful in the quiet of the night. He bit his lip as Crawley reached a sensitive section of feathers. She kneaded her fingertips into the spot and he moaned as tension he hadn’t realized he was carrying melted away under her touch.

When she had finished tending to both wings, she leaned forward and murmured into his ear, “All done, Angel. Come downstairs?”

Aziraphale leaned back, and Crawley’s breasts brushed against the skin between his wings. She gasped at the sensation, and he chuckled. “Anything you wish, my dear,” he said, voice low.

Crawley bit her lip as Aziraphale stood and turned to face her. She stood as well and stepped out of the water. With barely a thought, she miracled them both dry as the angel stepped out behind her, tucking his wings back out of sight. She led him over to the ladder that led into the house. 

Aziraphale watched as Crawley lit a lamp on a low table next to her bed. In the flickering warm light of the lamp, she slowly stood, turned to face him and held out her hand. He crossed to her, refusing to let himself think too hard about what they were doing. He knew that if he did, they wouldn’t go through with it. He also knew, that if he backed out now, there was no telling how long it would be before the demon would be comfortable enough to be around him again.

Aziraphale cupped Crawley’s cheek with his free hand and leaned up to brush his lips over hers. As he pulled back, Crawley leaned in, chasing his mouth with hers. Her hands came up and tangled in his curls as she traced her tongue along the seam of his lips. He grasped her hips and tugged her closer as he opened at her silent request. 

Aziraphale moaned as the demon’s taste exploded on his tongue. It was sweet yet sharp and subtly smokey, and he decided right then and there that he would never get enough of it. He pulled her closer and took control of the kiss, plundering her mouth as she melted against him.

Aziraphale backed Crawley to the bed and laid her down on it. He broke the kiss to trail hot kisses down her neck and capture one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped and arched up as he cupped her other breast and ran his tongue over and around her nipple.

Crawley panted and moaned as the angel slowly lavished attention on her body. She was squirming and trembling by the time he reached her hips. Her hips came off the bed as Aziraphale nipped then kissed the bony jut of one hip. 

Aziraphale looked up to meet Crawley’s gaze as he gently nudged her legs open. She gasped, “Don’t stop, Angel, please!”

Aziraphale smiled and murmured, “As you wish, dearest.” He watched intently as he trailed one fingertip along her folds.

She bit her lip and shouted as Aziraphale’s finger slipped between her folds to tease her clit. He trailed the fingers of his other hand through her slick, teasing her entrance. She moaned his name as she saw him stroke his Effort with her slick. 

Aziraphale continued stroking himself slowly as he gently pressed one finger to her entrance. She arched into his touch causing his finger to sink in to the knuckle. He pulled almost all the way out and then added a second finger as he slowly pushed back in. He hesitated when she had taken him in to the knuckles again, giving her a chance to adjust to the stretch. His thumb hovered over her clit, barely grazing the sensitive nub.

Once those beguiling serpentine eyes had refocused on him, he began curling and scissoring his fingers slowly, preparing her. She kept up a litany of moaned and gasped encouragement as her pleasure mounted. 

When she thought she couldn’t take any more, she gasped, “Angel, please, I need you.”

Aziraphale carefully pulled his fingers out and shifted to line himself up with her entrance. As the head of his Effort started to breach her, she gripped his shoulders, anchoring herself to reality as the sensation of their joining threatened to overwhelm her. 

He leaned down to recapture her mouth as he buried himself to the hilt in her wet heat. She moaned into the kiss and brought her hands up to tangle in his pale curls. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and breathed, “Still with me, Crawley?”

“Ngk—yes, Angel,” she gasped, wrapping her legs around him. 

Aziraphale kissed her again as he started to move, slowly at first, then with more confidence as she met his thrusts enthusiastically. They lost themselves in the passion of their coupling.

“A-Azi-Aziraphale,” Crawley cried out as she came.

Feeling her tightening around him, Aziraphale’s rhythm faltered. He thrust once, twice, three more times, before burying himself to the hilt as his own end overtook him. He spilled inside her with a strangled gasp of her name. 

Crawley trembled as the angel collapsed on top of her, his spend hot inside her, his breath warm on her skin. Aziraphale rolled them to their sides, his back to the wall, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

“Angel, I—,” she began, worry warring with sleep in her luminous eyes.

Aziraphale kissed her quiet. “Darling,” he murmured, “don’t. Just don’t. Let us have tonight, please, my dearest?”

She bit her lip, but she nodded. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, Angel?” she asked shyly.

“Of course, my dearest,” Aziraphale said, voice thick with unvoiced emotions.

Crawley sighed and closed her eyes against the tears that traitorously threatened. She buried her face in his chest and forced her body to relax.

Aziraphale ran his fingers through her hair as sleep staked its claim on the demon. He lay there gazing at her peaceful face until the eastern sky was pinking with the first hints of sunrise. He gently extricated himself from her embrace and with one downward gesture he restored both of their clothes and relocated the blanket to drape over her still form.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and murmured, “Be safe and well, dearest.” With another sigh, he turned and slipped out the back door. He slowly made his way through the mostly silent streets of Jerusalem towards the palace. 

==

As Aziraphale approached the rear entrance of the palace, he stopped and watched with a frown as a beautiful young woman embraced the king of Israel before slipping away through the gardens. He waited until the door had closed behind King David before starting to walk again. He knew he should confront him about this indiscretion, but the memory of how he himself had spent the night held him back. How could he judge the king for sleeping with a fellow human when he had spent the night with a literal demon?

==

Aziraphale walked into the throne room just in time to hear the messenger say, “Your servant, Uriah the Hittite, is dead.”

“Say this to Joab: ‘Don’t let this upset you; the sword devours one as well as another. Press the attack against the city and destroy it.’ Say this to encourage Joab,” King David replied.

Aziraphale frowned slightly. Why did the king look relieved to hear that this man was dead?

The messenger bowed low before leaving to return to the siege.

King David looked at Aziraphale and said, “Brother Aziraphale, I have a favor to ask of you. The widow of my servant does not know that he is dead. She lives close by. Would you take her the news? You have such a kindly way about you. If anyone can soften the news, it would be you.”

Aziraphale looked conflicted and a little bit distraught. “Ah, I,” he said haltingly, “I, yes, of course, my king.”

When the angel knocked at the address the king had given him, he was shocked to find the young woman he’d seen sneaking out of the palace all those weeks ago.

“Ah, pardon my intrusion, but are you Bathsheba, wife of Uriah the Hittite?” he said pasting on a gentle kindly smile.

“I am.”

“The king of Israel bid me to bring you word that,” here Aziraphale stumbled. He drew a deep breath and plunged on. “Well, my dear, I am sorry to say that your husband is dead.”

Bathsheba gasped and collapsed to her knees in the doorway. Aziraphale knelt in front of her and placed one gentle hand on her shoulder as she began sobbing. He extended his ethereal senses and nearly jumped back as if scalded. He could sense the new life stirring in her womb.

Aziraphale comforted her as best as he could, eventually getting her off the ground and into bed. He returned to the palace when she had cried herself to sleep. By the time he reached his chamber, he had put it together. The siege had been going on for months. There was no way the woman’s child could be her husband’s. Coupled with the way he had seen the king embracing her, there was only one conclusion. 

Aziraphale paced his chamber restlessly. He kept worrying that there had been something he could have done to prevent this. Logically he knew that he’d been ordered not to interfere, but he knew that the LORD wasn’t going to let this transgression pass unpunished. Suddenly, he froze in his tracks. Crawley! What if Heaven knew—? He had to go to her. 

Aziraphale appeared in the alley behind the house near the wall of the city. He closed his eyes and extended his ethereal senses. He didn’t sense any other angels nearby. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Go away, Angel,” Crawley said from above him.

Aziraphale looked up, but he didn’t see her, so he relocated himself to the roof. “Crawley! Are you alright, my dear girl?” he asked, immediately kneeling next to her sprawled form.

Crawley turned her gaze on him from her nest of cushions for a brief moment before turning it back to the starry sky over them. “I’m fine, Angel,” she said flatly. “But you shouldn’t be here.”

“Whatever do you mean, my dear?” Aziraphale asked with a frown.

Crawley sighed. “If they catch you with me—” she cut herself off. “It won’t be pretty. Just go. I’m leaving in the morning anyway. Hell is beyond pleased with the results of my little temptation. The perfect little king lusting after another man’s wife, getting her pregnant, and murdering him to keep him from finding out? All because I convinced her to take a bath.” A look of disgust crossed her features. “Because of me.”

Aziraphale took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “They sent me away. They knew what was going to happen and didn’t want me trying to stop it. Crawley dear, it’s not your fault! They would have made the same thing happen even if you hadn’t been here.”

Crawley leaned into his touch briefly, but she pulled herself back, pulling her hand free. “Aziraphale, if they find out that you were with me that night—what we did, they’ll think I tempted you to keep you from interfering with Hell’s plans to entrap the king!”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

“But—”

“They won’t hesitate, Angel,” she said miserably. “They make you Fall. And I—I can’t,” her voice broke. When she met his gaze, tears were rolling down her cheeks. “You can’t—I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you because of me,” she whispered. “So, please, please, Angel, please go away.”

Aziraphale’s head was filled with images of what Heaven would do to a demon who tempted an angel. He captured her hand again with both of his. “Promise me you’ll be safe,” he said desperately. “Promise me this, and I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

Crawley bit her lip and nodded. Aziraphale leaned down and tenderly brushed his lips over hers.

Crawley bit back a sob as she watched Aziraphale stand slowly. “Stay safe, dearest,” he murmured as he stepped back and manifested his wings. 

“You too, Angel,” she mumbled as she watched as the light of the stars she had hung in the sky gilded his wings silver as he flew away from her. “You too...”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by both the biblical story (2 Samuel Chapter 11) of David and Bathsheba and the song "Hallelujah" written by Leonard Cohen. The lyrics "Your faith was strong but you needed proof/You saw her bathing on the roof/Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you" evoked such a strong image of Aziraphale and Crowley in my head that I just had to write this.
> 
> My other major inspiration was the absolutely stunning fanvid "Hallelujah" by Ariaste. If you somehow haven't seen it, go watch it right this second! It is truly a masterpiece, and it makes me cry from all the FEELS it gives me every time I watch it!
> 
> Anyways, this was my first foray into angsty fanfiction. I couldn't bring myself to be too hard on our Ineffable Idiots, but at the same time, I couldn't pretend that everything was all sunshine and happiness because of when this story takes place in their timeline.
> 
> If you were curious about Crawley singing, this is the song that inspired me: https://youtu.be/CndeEldV0Ug
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
